deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare vs. Hakumen
Nightmare vs. Hakumen is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the sixth episode of the second season of Shadow7615's Death Battles. It features the return of Nightmare from the Soulcalibur video game series, and Hakumen from the BlazBlue video game series. Nightmare Hakumen Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Nightmare Hakumen Fake Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Haku vs Night.PNG|Gogeta46power What-if Death Battle Nightmare vs. Hakumen.jpg|Venage237 Description Soulcalibur VS BlazBlue! Once the devoted blonde haired swordsman, after a tragic shift in their lives, these two came into existence, When these two armoured swordsmen met in battle, who's soul will remain? Interlude Boomstick: Swordsmen are some of the most badass fighters of all-time. Wiz: While their weapons are immensely powerful, these two wielders are not the men they once were. Boomstick: Nightmare, the Azure Knight, originally the Redemption Swordsman, Siegfried Schtauffen. Wiz: Hakumen, the White Susano'o, originally the NOL Major, Jin Kisaragi. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Nightmare Wiz: Soul Edge, a blade of mighty power, forged centuries ago in the blood and hatred of all those it faced. Boomstick: But what a lot of people didn't know at the time was that there was this demon that was tied to sword, appropriately named, Inferno. Wiz: Inferno sought destruction and chaos, but he couldn't do this alone, to do this, he needed a warrior strong enough to pick up the sword and fall victim to it's powers, which would transform them into the Azure Knight, Nightmare. Boomstick: At first, Inferno tried his luck with Cervantes, a Zombie Dad Pirate, who at first was a good host, but Inferno didn't want Cervantes, so he left him to die, Inferno tried again, this time, a knight named Siegfried picked up the sword, and he was the one. Wiz: Siegfried was transformed into Nightmare, and from there, Nightmare achieved immense power, capable of taking down whole armies by himself and devouring all the souls he could possibly claim. Boomstick: This guy's basically a One-Man Army, but there's more to it than that, Nightmare's power with Soul Edge only grew the more he fought and won, Nightmare possesses the fighting styles of past wielders, giving him multiple styles and stances. Wiz: Nightmare can also channel Fire and Lightning through Soul Edge, whether it be via his unbreakable attacks or his Critical Edge, but one of his most devastating attacks is Soul Wave. Nightmare: Watch this! Boomstick: Soul Wave absorbs the souls of whoever falls within the range of the attack, Nightmare used this technique to absorb an entire army's souls once, but through all this, Siegfried still longed to break free of the curse, and he actually did. Wiz: Even without Siegfried, Inferno lived on by breathing life into the armour and making it his own physical body in the world, allowing him to fight with Siegfried's style and live as a painful reminder of his past sins whilst spreading fear throughout Europe. Boomstick: Though Inferno was still insanely powerful on his own, Nightmare has slain dozens of armies solo, devoured thousands of souls for his collection, sent entire countries to war with his power and even ripped a hole between dimensions with Soul Edge itself. Wiz: However, that's not the end of Nightmare's powers, after fully restoring Soul Edge to it's full power, Nightmare can achieve his final and ultimate form, Night Terror- Boomstick: The cheapest boss in Soulcalibur history... Wiz: Night Terror is absurdly powerful, with laser beams, flight and greater power thanks to a complete Soul Edge, Night Terror is way more powerful than almost everyone in Soulcalibur. Boomstick: Only a few people ever stand a chance against Nightmare, however, those who do stand a chance can give Nightmare a serious fight, though Nightmare has been defeated a number of times, having lost to Raphael, the Vampire Hunter D lookalike. Wiz: It's a reference, but Nightmare has also been struck down by Siegfried, who with Soul Calibur, destroyed Inferno's armour and forced him to find a new mortal body to live through. Boomstick: Even after getting his new body fix, he was defeated again by Pyrrha Alexandra, who would become the new host for Soul Edge herself, and he also lost to Z.W.E.I., who has the best dog ever! Wiz: But for a being like Nightmare, a few losses are little in comparison to the hundreds he's killed and the thousands of souls now stored within his being, however, should he fall in battle, Inferno is able to come into the battle himself. Boomstick: Yeah, though he's not Cinder from Killer Instinct, c'mon! But he makes up for it by being able to use the fighting style of whoever he witnesses, and because Nightmare has been a target to many people, Inferno's got a lot styles he can use. Wiz: Sprite limitations aside, only the best are able surpass the combined power of Inferno and Nightmare, and Soul Edge will not hesitate to take your soul. Boomstick: AND IT'S GOT A FREAKING EYE BALL ON IT! Nightmare: These despicable shackles that held me all these long years are now destroyed! None shall be able to stop me! Hakumen Wiz: Jin Kisaragi was with her childhood friend Tsubaki Yayoi, being proud and loyal members of the Novus Orbis Librarium. Boomstick: But unfortunately, Jin learned too late about her ultimate fate and the hands of this Robo-Bitch. Wiz: In a fit of rage, Jin went after her, jumping into the same Cauldron his brother, Ragna also jumped into, through doing this, Jin ended up in the past, sometime before the awakening of the Black Beast. Boomstick: Upon arriving in the past, he met the omniscient time-traveling pig-tailed vampire again, who offered him a chance to become a true hero. Wiz: However, Jin was presented with a dire choice, for him, it was either live unable to fight, or live to fight, Jin's mind was stuck on slaying the fearsome Black Beast once and for all, so, Jin was presented with a set of armour called the Susano'o Unit. Boomstick: Which is some seriously awesome stuff, no wonder there's only one. Wiz: But Rachel gave him a warning, he would cease to be human if he chose to wear the Susano'o Unit, however, Jin accepted this and donned the Susano'o Unit, becoming Hakumen, the White Susano'o. Boomstick: Only one problem, the armour's cool and all, but how the hell is he supposed to see through that helmet? Wiz: Interestingly enough, Hakumen does not require his former human eyes to see, All armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with slit pupils, Hakumen is only at roughly 20% of his full power as only his existence is projected in the real world; his body is still somewhere in the Boundary. Boomstick: Well holy shit, the amour also came with a sweet sword called Okami, an epic blade which he stores in a sheath on his back, like a true badass Wiz: Hakumen repeatedly claims that despite its cursed nature, it is a weapon meant to destroy evil, hinting that it may have holy properties, though like the cast of BlazBlue, Hakumen possesses a Drive and Overdrive, as well a Distortion Drive and an Astral Heat. Boomstick: Hakumen's Drive, Zanshin, allows him to project energy barriers that repel enemy attacks and allow him to effectively counter advances towards him. Wiz: His Overdrive, Kishin, greatly speeds up his magatama gain rate, allowing him to use his special moves more frequently, his Distortion Drive allows him to perform Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance. Boomstick: And his Astral Heat allows him to use "Empty Sky Form Forbidden Art: Perish Evil", an epic one-liner before killing his foes, a move I would so wanna use! Wiz: And during the final battle against Yūki Terumi, Hakumen revealed his last resort technique, Time Killer, which allows him to destroy someone based on the time they possess, which perfectly destroyed Terumi, but didn't work against Hades Izanami because her time had ended long ago. Boomstick: But bringing down Terumi is just one of his feats, he was the one who personally slayed the Black Beast, becoming the Leader of the Six Heroes, even having survived being in the Boundary for 100 years. Wiz: Hakumen consistently proves he's among the best of the best in the BlazBlue universe, having fought some of their most powerful characters, including Mu-12, the true form of Noel Vermillion, holding his own against her. Boomstick: He even managed to take down Monolith's foundation with his alternate self, which sounds like it would be impossible, but who's complaning when you have the combined power to do that! Wiz: As the sole owner of the Susano'o Unit, Hakumen is on a level of his own, and against the toughest of opposition, Hakumen will be ready. Boomstick: Plus, this guy has the best battle cry i've ever heard in my life! Hakumen: I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I am HAKUMEN! The end has come! DEATH BATTLE! Out on the battlefield, under the pale moon light, a battle had been waged through the wanning hours of twilight, many warriors fell and blood decorated the ground, which looked like it was met with a crumbling force that devastated whichever came in it's way, swords remained dormant, thrust into the ground as a final resting place for those who wielded them. For such a fate to befall a man, he must meet his end on the battlefield, and for those who laid in the demon's way, they were meet with blood, hatred and absolute death, not even their souls were intact, they too were nothing more than a reward for a victory well met, only few could still stand after such an experience. The eye on the blade known as Soul Edge glowed as it's wielder resonated with the energy, holding the powerful blade by his side, he held the four remaining pieces of Soul Edge in his palm, as if by the will of the blade, the pieces latched themselves onto the mighty blade before fully restoring the once fractured blade. "Pathetic fools, nothing can stop me" the being spoke, his voice muffled only by his helmet and the grit of his demonic existence, for Nightmare was seeking his completed Soul Edge, as he held his perfected blade, he observed the blade's state and gazed upon it. "Soon... Soon this world shall fall into darkness!" Nightmare proclaimed the fulfilment of his goal, with Soul Edge in hand, he lit a fire around the battlefield with a single movement of Soul Edge, he then walked away from the once battlefield as the remains of the previous battle perished in the flames of damnation that only Nightmare could cause. Nearby, an antelope canyon ensured Nightmare a safe escape from the battlefield, with the moon's light shining through the open gap, Nightmare desired his next soul, and a means of spreading more chaos throughout the world. As Nightmare walked, he felt a slight nose coming from a north-western direction, however it wasn't forward, it was above, Nightmare looked up and saw a chunk of the antelope canyon come descending upon him, "Hmph!" Nightmare exclaimed, and with his two handed swing of Soul Edge, Nightmare sliced through the rock with total ease, however while he wasn't looking, he was tagged by something faster than he could initially perceive, however, the figure that stood against him was not difficult to see. The figure then stood upright and sheathed his sword into his back, Nightmare stepped forward, holding Soul Edge in his preferred Zweihander positioning, "Fool, the nightmare will devour your soul!" Electricity surging through his free hand as he aggressively challenges his foe. Hakumen 'didn't need to look at him any further to identify that Nightmare was a being of evil, and Hakumen made it his goal to slay all evil, Nightmare rushed at Hakumen and delivered an overhead slash at him, however, Hakumen wasn't there, and instead Nightmare sliced another section of the antelope off, it collapsed to the ground behind them both, leaving a massive thud, ''"Your luck has expired.." Hakumen then unsheathed Okami and turned around to face Nightmare. "...for I am in a hurry". Hakumen held Okami by his side, assuming his stance, Hakumen clashed blades with Nightmare as he looked deep into the eyes of the Azure Knight that stood before him, In that very moment, Hakumen knew exactly what he was dealing with, situating himself a good distance away from Nightmare, he then pulled his Okami from its sheath before uttering his famous battle cry, "I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am the just sword. With blade in hand I shall reap the sins of this world and cleanse it in the fires of destruction! I am HAKUMEN! The end has come!" Hakumen readied his blade and dashed forward at Nightmare, his feet as if barely touching the ground, while the demonic scourge turned his head and looked on at the incoming Susano'o, holding his blade in his left hand, Nightmare all but glared at Hakumen. '''(Cue Gigantesque - SoulCalibur IV) Hakumen made the first move, striking upward at Nightmare, however, Nightmare responded by raising Soul Edge out to his front, blocking the attack from Okami, before a second passed, Nightmare delivered a striking kick to Hakumen's midsection, knocking the White Susano'o back several feet, picking himself up in a second, Hakumen rushed back into the fight, he lifts his sword up and slices downward, Nightmare blocks horizontally with Soul Edge, but Hakumen quickly follows up by doing an upward kick. His kick landing directly on Nightmare's torso, Nightmare firmly holds Soul Edge and does a wide swing, Hakumen quickly jumps into the air, continuing on by spinning his sword slash, angling it downward onto Nightmare, who is knocked forward, Hakumen then delivers a elegant slash to Nightmare's back. Nightmare then turned around as electricity charged through his sword, finally, he spun his sword clockwise and launched Hakumen directly upward by the time his swing reached 8 o'clock, Hakumen hit the near top of the canyon, his back hitting it first, however, Hakumen used this to his advantage, for a second, he glowed white as he recovered in mid air and jumped from the wall of the canyon with his sword ready to strike "ZEIYAAAHHHH!" Hakumen shouted from the top of his lungs as he came out with a massive downward slash upon the Azure Knight beneath him. Feeling the full force of the attack, Nightmare grabbed Hakumen and threw him several meters in just that one throw, Hakumen hit the canyon-side again, this time however, Nightmare jumped into the air, coming straight for Hakumen, Hakumen looked up to see Nightmare coming his way, with little effort, Hakumen rolled himself out of the way, coming in with the strength of a cannonball, Nightmare swung his sword where Hakumen once was, slicing another chunk of the canyon off. While his attack was unsuccessful, Nightmare continued his attack, this time, he grabbed the chunk of the canyon he had sliced off, picked it up with a single hand and threw it at Hakumen like a big projectile, Hakumen unsheathed Okami once again, slicing and dicing the rock into smithereens, using this time to his advantage, Nightmare ran at Hakumen once again, locking blades with him as the two looked on, Nightmare attempted fear tactics, looking deep into the helmet of Hakumen, "Weakling! This is darkness!", but to little success, Hakumen jabbed Nightmare in the face, Nightmare then kicked Hakumen away in immediate retaliation, irritated to the point that it knocked Hakumen back half a dozen meters. The eye of Soul Edge glowed with a red flaming brilliance, he then held the sword in the air with a single hand, emerging from the eye was an all-encompassing wave of energy coming directly at Hakumen, without any means of avoiding it, Hakumen was hit the fierce energy wave, Hakumen hit the ground, he stood up and held his sword in his hand, keeping his back to Nightmare, who was running at him like a wave come to drown him, however, as Nightmare's swing came out, Hakumen blocked the swing with Okami without so much as keeping his back to him, Nightmare looked at him in shock! Hakumen then quickly used a jabbing kick to knock Nightmare away, he turned around and prepared a technique. "Empty Sky Form: Winter's Ripsote!" Nightmare swung Soul Edge at Hakumen with a glorious amount of strength, but a red symbol appeared where Nightmare had aimed to hit Hakumen, Nightmare's swung caused him to be wide open, Hakumen then came through with a massive sword slash as he begun a dash straight at Nightmare, the force of this attack left Nightmare on the ground, after only a number of seconds, Nightmare's voice was muffled, but he continued on, "Let's see the madness that lies within..." Nightmare the glowed with a purple aura, as he slowly start rising from the ground. (Cue SIX-HEROES - BlazBlue: Chronophantasma) Night Terror awakened from within Nightmare, the flames igniting his wings as he took off into the air, Hakumen held Okami by his side as Night Terror begun a new approach, laser beam projectiles fire from him as Hakumen jumped aside to avoid them, most hit the ground which Hakumen stood on, Hakumen jumped from side of the canyon, avoiding the lasers as they came his way, on one jump, Hakumen leapt far enough and delivered a slash to Night Terror's shoulder, a slash so fast, Night Terror could not see it coming. A number of them missed, and blasted chunks of the antelope canyon off and onto the ground, Hakumen thought only for a moment and ran towards the fallen canyon chunks and used them to jump above the canyon jumping off walls as necessary, and onto to even, open ground, the falling canyon chunks also prompted Night Terror to fly outside the canyon where Hakumen stood. Night Terror then shot fire from Soul Edge, burning a barrier of fire around the two, forming a personal battlefield for just the two of them, Night Terror, still in the sky, shot additional laser beams, forcing Hakumen to subvert his movement to dodges and evasion, Night Terror flew in and begun swinging Soul Edge from the air, Hakumen narrowly ducking under and weaving through Night Terror's attacks, on one mighty two-handed overhead strike from Night Terror, Hakumen's feet felt as if they were sinking into the earth beneath him, as if it were only him going under. To his surprise, Night Terror's strength caused the earth to crumble beneath them, Night Terror quickly flew at Hakumen and grabbed him, Hakumen felt the tightening grip of Night Terror's arm, thinking light on his feet, Hakumen quickly performed a kick with enough strength to force him free, landing on the ground feet first, Hakumen quickly jumps back into the air, unsheathing Okami and slashing Night Terror's left hand off. The hand met the ground as Night Terror became frustrated with Hakumen as he decided to ignore the pain and hold Soul Edge with his one-hand style, he flew over to Hakumen, charging electricity into Soul Edge, "Empty Sky Form...!" Hakumen held Okami out horizontally, as if he were in a stance of charging a limit gauge, a glyph-like symbol appeared in front of Hakumen, Night Terror continued with his attack, delivering an overhead slash to the still Hakumen, but as Nightmare swung, he became suspended in animation, Hakumen had the opening he needed, "ZEIYAAAHHHH!" Hakumen shouted once again. (Cue Chronophantasma (Astral Heat ver.) - BlazBlue: Chronophantasma) "...Forbidden Art: Perish Evil!" Night Terror's vision was suddenly pure white, he could see anything but the dark figure of Hakumen and his sword, Hakumen then swung his sword with just a single hand, as Hakumen struck him with his sword, suddenly, ink trails of black and red covered his vision whole, he could see nothing but what Hakumen had done to him, "Still Incomplete!" Night Terror dropped dead on the ground, losing his grasp of Soul Edge and his wing laying spread eagle on the ground, Hakumen sheathed his sword as the armour of Night Terror vanished into thin air, Hakumen looked over his left shoulder. (*Music Stops*) Hakumen then turned away from whatever remained of Night Terror, the dark thick fog of Night Terror's armour begun to stir, and something had been started, from the thick fog a fire sparked, and soon, it set ablaze, Hakumen quickly noticed this, and he turned around in a moment's notice, but what he saw was something he wasn't expecting, something truly sinister... something evil incarnate... something that could only be compared to the age old Black Beast which he had slayed, much like the Black Beast, this being rose from the essence of a fallen swordwielder. (Cue Hellfire - SoulCalibur II) Inferno, flames almost replacing muscles, and his body held together by the demonic essence of Soul Edge, he rose from where Nightmare once was and stretched out his arms and legs as if they were unmoved for centuries, he then gazed down upon Hakumen, who looked up at him, "I've been waiting for this day... for too long!" Inferno proclaimed as he slowly descended onto the ground, as he held his sword up in the air, the are around them begun to shift around, Inferno had transported both himself and Hakumen to Astral Chaos, the realm where Soul Edge ruled. "So, I am fighting "leftovers"?" Hakumen looked at the finer details of Inferno's appearance, and noticed he beared an irrefutable resemblance to the blade Nightmare once wielded, regardless of what Inferno looked like, Hakumen held Okami ready for this new foe, with his two feet on the ground, Inferno assumed the traditional Zweihander style of Nightmare and his original host, Siegfried. Hakumen noted the similar style and kept his fighting stance, Inferno rushed in and spun himself around giving him the momentum to slash Hakumen vertically, however Hakumen sidestepped the swing and performed a massive overhead slash for the first hit, followed by a sweeping slash, knocking Inferno onto the ground, Hakumen was ready to slay evil. Inferno rose into the air a second time before landing on his feet and using the swash buckling swordsmanship of Cervantes, Hakumen noted this style was different, but he nevertheless remained vigilant, this time, Inferno came close to Hakumen, performing a series of fast swings in quick succession, keeping Hakumen on his toes. Inferno quickly changed up his approach, and stood back and performed another move, this time, he seemed to teleport above Hakumen and come descending down increasingly fast, Hakumen narrowly caught sight of this and blocked with his Okami, Hakumen replied with a diagonal kick upward, stopping Inferno's air momentum, the kicking leaving a black ink trail behind it. Hakumen landed on the ground first as he had used his kick to knock Inferno back further, he knew this would just be a dance of different styles if he didn't end things here, and so he decided to make a big decision, "I just need a little bit of time for my technique..." Inferno rose from the ground once more, this time with a traditional Chinese sword, replicating the style of Chai Xianghua, as he possessed the ability to mimic the style of anyone in Soulcalibur, even those who had not touched Soul Edge. Hakumen had no choice but to continue the fight, he re-engaged with his foe, Inferno using a good number of Xianghua's moves combined with her flexibility to avoid Hakumen's strikes, many of Inferno's attacks narrowly missed Hakumen, knowing that these styles seem to chance at Inferno's will, Hakumen quickly started playing defensive, watching Inferno's chosen style and seeing what he had to do to avoid his moves. Hakumen's defence was strong, Inferno was becoming aware of that Hakumen was playing defensive, and knew Xianghua's style wasn't going to take him down with brute force, while the two battled, Hakumen disarmed Inferno and kicked him in the face before slashing him across the chest, Inferno stumbled back and then fell back first onto the ground once again, Inferno rose a third time, this time, he held a giant axe, which was reminiscent of Astaroth, Inferno then swung the axe at Hakumen, who jumped aside to avoid it, however Inferno then spun the giant axe by his feet, spinning round and round while moving at Hakumen, without much choice, jumped into the air and performed a downward slash of his sword, striking Inferno on the head, Inferno then rushed forward at Hakumen like a stampede, knocking him back, Inferno then quickly went for a bifurcation slash, however, Hakumen jumped back several feet, "Empty Sky Form: Summer's Advance", Hakumen delivered a huge downward sword slash that released a projectile wave. With little choice, Inferno had no choice by to evade, he jumped into the air, avoiding the projectile attack, however Hakumen played it smart, and used this pocket of time wisely, "Like the surface of the water... I calm my mind... Let this become mine blade... Let evil be perished... Empty Sky Form...!" Inferno then landed and rushed quickly towards Hakumen, but then white light appeared behind Hakumen. "Time Killer!" Hakumen then dashed forward and delivered a single slash horizontally across Inferno's body, upon completion of the swing, Hakumen held Okami in his hand while keeping his back to Inferno, for he could see him without having to face him. Inferno drops a little, remaining standing with that strength his legs possessed, still angered, using his Zweihander style, Inferno, with his back to Hakumen, slowly started titling his body while holding his weapon with the blade pointing to Hakumen, every ounce of strength came into trying to deliver a last ditch strike, but before he could ready himself for that attack, Hakumen gave Inferno his final words. "I have destroyed the "time" which you possess, it's over..." ''Almost as if on command, Inferno dropped into the ground, releasing his weapon and lifelessly resting on the ground, Hakumen then sheathed Okami, Astral Chaos soon reverted to the human realm, with the destruction of Soul Edge, Hakume was transported back to the human realm alone, with the moon shining over the night, the wind blew a gust as a quiet calm turned the once battleground into what it was once before, Hakumen strolled off into the distance. Conclusion '(Cue SUSANOOH - BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger)' '''Boomstick: NOW THAT'S ANOTHER AWESOME SWORD FIGHT!' Wiz: Nightmare is certainly physically stronger and more experienced than Hakumen, having existed for centuries on end, however, that's as far as Nightmare's advantages go. Boomstick: Yeah, Hakumen basically dominates everywhere else, while Hakumen doesn't possess realm shifting abilities or the ability to mimic the styles of others, Hakumen has the advantages of speed, durability, adapatibility and stamina, thanks to the Susano'o Unit. Wiz: While not outright confirmed, Hakumen's sword, Okami is suggested at potentially possessing holy properties, as Hakumen often claims it was meant for slaying evil, which is exactly what Nightmare is, and in the past, Nightmare was killed by Soul Calibur, a holy sword. Boomstick: You think Nightmare's Soul Wave would do the trick, but not against Hakumen. Wiz: It's been specifically stated that in the world of BlazBlue that Hakumen is only a projection, and that his real body exists within the Boundary, where he has remained for at least 100 years, keeping his soul intact. Boomstick: And for that reason, Nightmare can't take his soul, because his real body is never truly in the fight, and Hakumen's projection only uses 20% of his power, and that power allows him to defeat foes like Ragna the Bloodedge, Yūki Terumi and slay the Black Beast by himself. Wiz: Not to mention, Hakumen's Time Killer is the perfect way to end Inferno, Time Killer specifically destroys an individual based on the "time" they possess, and Inferno has existed since at least the 16th Century, and BlazBlue starts off in 2199 A.D. Boomstick: In short, Hakumen had over centuries of Nightmare's time to kill, which would revert his time back to zero, undoing his existence all together. Wiz: Plus there is no way in Hakumen's right mind that he would ever think of picking up Soul Edge, he's dedicated his life to protecting his loved ones while destroying any and all evil, and Soul Edge is demonic by every meaning of the word. Boomstick: Hakumen sure killed some time in this fight! Wiz: The winner is Hakumen. Trivia *During Season 2 Development, Nightmare was originally going to face Garland from the original Final Fantasy, however Garland VS Nightmare would be worked on by DealySinner28, subsequently, this fight was adopted after being abandoned. Who would you be rooting for? Nightmare Hakumen Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Arcade Coin-Op themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles